


【all罗】電車痴漢

by catrinasxj



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrinasxj/pseuds/catrinasxj





	【all罗】電車痴漢

Alston盯着这个新上车的乘客已经有三分钟了。

这是一个相较于他人穿得很严实的男人，厚重的灰色大衣和驼色毛衣，格子围巾与黑色口罩将他包裹得严严实实。从他这个角度只能看见男人露出的棕色眼睛与过分纤长的睫毛。电车内空调开得很足，在融融暖气的熏陶下大家都有些昏昏欲睡，但这个男人反而更冷了似的，把大衣又裹紧了一点。

这个时段并非上下班高峰期，但不知怎么今天车上的人却异常多，Alston心不在焉地瞥了一眼手机上的新闻，今日体育头条依然是关于著名球星Cristiano。“Cristiano何时能回归？”黑色加大号字体和问号绝对能代表无数像他这样的球迷发自内心的强烈呐喊。然而事实上，没人知道Cristiano到底受了什么伤，似乎在一夜之间，他就消失在了俱乐部，对外宣称要接受一段时间的“身体治疗”，然后至今渺无音讯。  
Alston长叹一口气，摁灭了手机屏幕，又开始对着眼前的男人发起了呆。

仿佛着了魔一般，他越看越莫名其妙地觉得这个男人像Cristiano。他看了周围的人一眼，大家或交谈，或玩手机，或摇头晃脑听着音乐，好像没有一个人产生像他这样的怀疑。他盯着男人露出来的半截高挺的鼻梁和低垂的棕色眼睛，来自一个多年球迷的预感告诉他不会错。

Alston站起身，把座位让给了刚上车的一个老人，装作不经意般挤到了这个男人身边，抓住摇晃的吊环，以一个几乎紧贴着对方的姿势站在他旁边。他明显感觉到，这个男人在他靠过来的那一瞬间捏紧了吊环，他别过脸，微微有点发颤的白皙脖颈透露了主人的一丝紧张。  
是不是认错了？他的紧张让Alston有一瞬间的迷惑和怀疑，这个男人个子很高，比他都高过一点点，身高好像是符合的，他暗忖，但是那紧张不安的神情太不“Cristiano”了，他没法想象一个性格张扬的alpha球星会因为陌生人的接近而紧张，而且此刻Cristiano应该还在接受治疗（虽然完全不知道他到底受了什么伤），像他这样的巨星就算出门也不可能来坐电车。

想到这里，Alston不禁有点泄气和失望，原以为是他的话还能要个签名什么的呢。叹口气，他刚想往旁边挪一步移开一点距离，但下一秒，突如其来的颠簸让整车人都剧烈地晃了一下，一时间车厢里充斥着此起彼伏的抱怨和道歉声。

Alston也被惊了一下，那个男人应该是没有站稳，一下栽进了他的怀里。来不及反应，Alston下意识地搂住了他的腰。腰好细，这是闯入他脑海的第一个反应，即使隔着厚重的大衣，但那柔韧纤细的侧腰触感还是让他有点心猿意马，男人应该是洒了香水，一股香草和檀木的香味让他不自觉凑近嗅了一下。

他的动作绝对冒犯到了这位男士，因为下一秒，Alston就看见这个男人抬起头，不悦地看了他一眼，焦糖色的眼睛里暗含着警告。但Alston只注意到他闪着水光的眼睛，下垂的无辜眼即便是生气也实在是难以产生威慑力，他不由得有点想笑。

他斜倚着车厢继续掏出手机滑动着屏幕，但视线还是时不时落在这个男人身上，实在怪不了他，这个男人好像一块磁铁一样吸引着他的目光，他现在越发好奇他到底长什么样，二十多年来他从未对一个只见了一面的男人产生这样浓厚的兴趣。一个念头逐渐形成了。

“啊！不好意思！”Cristiano还没反应过来，他刚抬起脸就被直直撞了一下，对方的整个左臂都蹭过他的脸，刮得他的脸颊生疼，但这不是最重要的，下一秒，他立刻反应过来口罩被刮掉了。

Cristiano立刻垂下头，紧张地想要弯下身捡口罩，但是不知道为什么，他的动作奇怪地僵住了。

Alston慢条斯理地替他捡起口罩，从他这个角度可以看见一个相当英俊漂亮的侧脸，这张过分熟悉的脸他在屏幕上曾经看过千万次了，但第一次亲眼看见偶像的感觉，与他幻想的可谓是天差地别。Cristiano好似僵住了一般抿着唇一言不发，面无表情，但Alston注意到他握着扶手的手指用力到指尖都泛白了。明明是一个高大有力的各方面都和脆弱这个词沾不上边的男人，但他的心莫名其妙好像被一只小猫撒娇似的用软绵绵的爪子拨拉了一下。

Alston把口罩收进了自己口袋里，又靠近了一点，但他下一秒就看见了Cristiano隆起一个明显弧度的小腹，他的笑容僵住了。

莫名其妙停止的首发，毫无音讯的受伤与治疗，隆起的小腹，这些毫不相干的词串联在一起，却得出了一个越发清晰的，让他感到恐惧的结论，这个结论让他大脑一片混乱，一时间竟不知该如何反应。

但他发自内心的愤怒是真实的，这种不知从何而来的属于自己的东西被玷污的愤怒让他脱口而出的话语像十二月的寒冰：“Cristiano，原来你不但是个omega，而且还怀孕了。”

他的声音里饱含的怒意与阴沉让Cristiano别过了脸，被自己球迷发现自己是个隐瞒身份的omega，还因为怀孕停止比赛，这样的痛苦和屈辱让他低着头，死死咬住了嘴唇，不敢看Alston的眼睛。

他的窘迫没持续多久，下一秒，他就感受到对方的手不怀好意地贴在了他的屁股上。Cristiano猛然抬起了头，不知所措地望着Alston。身份和秘密的暴露让他恐惧，但此刻他有一个更可怕的猜测。他转身就要往门边走，但是没走两步就被Alston拉了回来，牢牢禁锢在对方怀里。害怕太大的动作会吸引其他人的注意，他只能按住那不安分的游移在他屁股上的手，低声恳求道：“求你了，别这样。”

他话里包含的恳切能让所有人都心软，但Alston不为所动。他不安分的手顺着漂亮的腰线上移，探到了毛衣里面，抚摸着Cristiano光滑的肌肤。温暖的皮肤忽然被冰凉的手指触摸，Cristiano不由自主地打了个哆嗦，起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。他此刻心慌意乱，受到侵犯的恐惧让他想反抗，但他又害怕身份的彻底暴露，光是想到车上的人向他投来的鄙夷不屑与厌恶的目光，以及再也无法返回球场的后果，就让他身体僵硬，嘴唇都被咬得惨白。

借着车厢内位置的隐蔽，Alston的动作可以说是肆无忌惮，在外人看来也许只是两个亲密男子挤在一块，但他的手已经抚上了凸起的小腹，那里本来该是整齐的六块腹肌，现在柔软的肚皮下，有一个小生命在跳动。他突然间生出了浓浓的嫉妒，对于那个能够标记他，在Cristiano腹中播撒自己种子的男人的嫉妒，这种嫉妒混杂着愤怒，让他声音都有点变调，Alston冷漠尖刻地用只有Cristiano能听见的音量问道：“这是哪个野男人的孩子？队友的？还是随便一个人扒了裤子就能上你？”这饱含恶意的话让Cristiano脸色惨白一片，他咬住嘴唇不做声。从洗手间里的那场噩梦到现在，他的人生几乎天翻地覆，他本来以为被迫标记就已经是最严重的后果了，直到发现怀孕。Cristiano人生前三十年在足球上几乎可以说是顺风顺水，但现在一夕间就从天堂被打回地狱。世界崩塌般，他被迫停止了在俱乐部的比赛，忍受着怀孕带来的生理和心理的双重考验，现在又在电车上遭遇这样噩梦般的猥亵。想到这里，他鼻子一酸，眼泪几乎没法克制地丢人地扑簌簌掉了下来。

Alston被吓了一跳，他没想到这句话居然会让Cristiano哭出来，他赶忙凑过去亲吻他的脸颊。他现在实在有些可怜，一个一米八七的大男人，像个小孩子一样哭得发着抖，但他越看Cristiano哭得眼眶通红的样子，就越发无法遏制地生出一股邪火，既想安慰他让他别再哭，又暴虐的想让他哭得更凄惨一点。

雨点一样的轻吻落到Cristiano通红的眼皮上和脸颊上，他还在小声抽噎，浑然不觉Alston的性器已经快要硬到爆炸了。Alston的手滑到了他的胸乳处，冬天使Cristiano的皮肤变得格外白皙，怀孕的身体产生了他惊恐不已的变化，本来紧实的胸肌开始膨胀，现在几乎变成了柔软的小乳丘，原本小巧的浅色乳首现在变得有樱桃大小，呈现出一种艳丽的深红色。Alston痴迷地望着，不受控制地加大了力道，用粗糙的指腹摩擦着柔嫩的浅色乳晕。

“不要。”Cristiano惊恐地摇头，孕期的身体变得格外敏感，浅浅的碰触都会产生奇怪的化学反应，Alston的力气太大了，柔软的乳肉给他掐出了红色的指痕，痛得他又开始冒眼泪。因为冷空气和手指的刺激而坚硬挺立的乳尖在Alston看来实在太过招摇，他埋下头将它含进了嘴里舔弄。这样突然的动作让Cristiano惊恐地瞪圆了眼睛，他下意识地望向周围的人，被发现的恐惧让他将脱口而出的呻吟咽进了肚子里。大庭广众之下的电车里，被男人埋下头吮吸乳头还发出啧啧的水声，这带来的羞耻几乎让Cristiano晕过去，乳头上传来的酥麻快感让他绷紧了身体，手无意识地抓着Alston的头发，发出低低的求饶声：“呜……会被发现的，不要再弄了。”作为回应，Alston惩罚似的用牙齿碾磨着乳果，满意地听见Cristiano的一声闷哼。

那两颗饱经蹂躏的乳头被吐出时，看起来被欺负得实在太过分，可怜兮兮的白皙乳肉上还有清晰的齿痕，红肿的乳头因为唾液闪烁着淫靡的光泽。

Alston也不敢让Cristiano的身体暴露太多，将毛衣拉下来时粗糙的毛线刮蹭到红肿柔嫩的乳头，又让Cristiano身体轻颤一下，发出了一声带着泣音的呜咽。因为怀孕，他穿着质地柔软的可调松紧式裤子，这反而方便了想对他一逞兽欲的不速之客。Cristiano的性器早就在Alston挑逗他乳头的时候硬了起来，顶端吐露着清液，被Alston捏在手里抚慰揉弄，他的技巧非常娴熟，将Cristiano伺候得半眯起了眼，呼吸也开始紊乱。敏感的阴茎也许是有太久未曾发泄过，在Alston的挑逗下很快就丢盔卸甲。

“呼……”Cristiano双眼有点茫然地望着车顶，他呼吸急促，Alston刮蹭着射出的精液，手指滑到了臀缝里。那里果然像他预料一般已经是湿漉漉一片了，这个事实让他极为不悦，Alston泄愤般恶狠狠在Cristiano脖颈上咬了一口，嘲讽道：“你是不是刚上车屁股就发大水了？是不是哪个野男人都可以把你抓过来操一操？”他的两根手指毫不留情的在那高热紧致的肉穴里抽插搅动，发出“咕湫”的水声。

“呜……没有……”毫不留情的下流字眼和下身传来的声音让Cristiano羞耻地恨不得钻进地缝，他不用看都知道自己的后穴现在是怎样淫靡的状况，许久没有被抚慰过的小穴贪婪乖顺地为男人打开，柔顺的内壁不知廉耻地缠绕着入侵的手指，丰沛的汁水混杂着他自己的精液顺着他的大腿往下流。

直到手指被抽出，那火热滚烫的肉棒顶在穴口，他才一个激灵，发昏的大脑清醒过来，“不……不行！”Cristiano抓住了Alston的胳膊，急切地大喊：“会被发现的！”

但他的意见没有被接纳，硕大的性器坚定地顶开湿滑的穴口，全根没入，直直抵到了穴心。Alston揉捏着他饱满的乳肉，小声威胁道：“喊什么？想让全车人都轮流操你一遍吗？”Cristiano张着嘴，大口呼吸着，无论经历多少次性事，肉穴被极度扩张的饱胀感都让他产生了一种自己被干穿的恐怖错觉。本来就发沉的小腹也愈加难受，他捧住自己的小腹呜咽着摇头，但Alston又凑近了他耳边，他一边毫不留情地动起结实的腰，粗长的鸡巴又快又狠地猛插起来，一边舔弄着Cristiano的耳垂，用言语猥亵他，“要我喊一句吗？所有男人都一起来？那你肚子里的小宝贝还能留住么？”Cristiano根本来不及反应，性器捅到极深的地方，陌生的快感从下体一直传遍全身。他刚开始还能克制着呻吟，但随着撞击的加快，只能死死咬住自己的围巾。他实在是又惊又怕，汗水和眼泪让他整个面庞都是湿漉漉的，意识也逐渐涣散，仿佛全身上下只有火热的交合处传来的快感提醒他他还存在。

不知道过了有多久，Alston的速度才慢了下来，还没等Cristiano喘口气，他就扶住他的腰缓缓挺进——粗长的肉棒直直插到深处的生殖腔。Cristiano连叫的力气都没有了，他察觉到了Alston的目的，但他实在是无力阻止，身体内部最深处柔嫩敏感的地方被凶狠地撞击，酸软的快感让他小腹紧绷着，腿软得根本站不住，整个人都靠Alston的胳膊支撑着才没有倒在地上。硕大的龟头撬开了紧窒的腔道，被入侵的生殖腔紧紧咬住龟头下的柱身，整个穴道不自主的剧烈收缩，强烈的刺激使Cristiano达到了高潮，他腰背向上挺起颤抖着。

Alston最终在生殖腔内射出了白色的浓浆时，Cristiano意识已经快要模糊了，他下体一阵抽搐似的紧缩，体内的热液混杂着白色的精液涌了出来。

Alston帮他整理好衣服，而Cristiano浑浑噩噩，甚至不知道电车是什么时候到了终点，而他又是什么时候下车的。


End file.
